


Kamin

by BigLeoSis



Series: Fanfiction Adventskalender 2017 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction Adventskalender, Fluff, Lovers, M/M, happy feelings, kamin, warmth
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Kamin

**12 | Kamin**

Ron stöhnte laut, als Draco sich erneut über ihn schob.  
Sie hatten die letzten Stunden damit verbracht ihr Wiedersehen mit leidenschaftlichen Sex gefeiert und Ron war eigentlich viel zu müde und zu ausgelaugt für noch eine Runde.  
Draco küsste seinen Hals entlang, bis er ihn ungeniert auf den Mund küsste. Als er sich wieder von ihm löste, öffnete Ron seine Augen und sah in Dracos blaugraue. Der Blonde lächelte ihn an und strich ihm eine Strähne des roten Haares aus den Augen.

„Ich hab dich vermisst,“ flüsterte Draco leise.

Ron legte seine Hand an Dracos Seite und küsste ihn liebevoll. „Hab dich auch vermisst.“

Draco ließ sich neben ihn auf den Boden rutschen und zog Ron an seine Seite. Dank des Feuers im Kamin konnte ihnen kaum kalt werden. Und Ron hatte auch nichts dagegen, die Nacht auf dem Boden zu verbringen.  
Er war ein einfach gestrickter Mensch.  
Und solange er Draco wieder an seiner Seite hatte, war alles in Ordnung.


End file.
